Your Great And I'm A Fking Loser
by xxxxMe
Summary: Beck is crushing on Tori, but is she in love with him to?
1. Chapter 1

**Your great, and ****I'm a f*king loser.**

Preview;

Beck is crushing on Tori since their first kiss. He's going to break up with Jade. But is Tori in love with Beck? And is Jade getting revenge on Tori?

**Coffee and Kisses**

Beck POV;

I woke up on 07:00 AM, and took a shower. When I was done, I turned the shower off, and dried myself. I slowly walked to my kitchen, and took a breakfast. When I was done, I put in away, and put on some clothes, and walked to my white Lamborghini. I rode to Starbucks, and took a Caramel Bruléé Frappucino for me, and a Double Chocolaty Chip Frappucino for Jade…..Jade. Today I am going to break up with that girl. I want Tori, more than I ever wanted Jade. I am in love with Tori Vega. And every day I'm falling in love with her, more and more. When I dumped Jade, I'm going to ask Tori out. I drove to Jade's house, and parked by the door. She walked out, and took the seat next to me.

"Hey babe, you look gorgeous" She took her coffee out of my hand.

"I know" I want to give her a kiss, but she looked away.

There is something wrong, I thought. I drove to school, and she want to step out, but I hold her back.

"What do you want Beck?" She sat back in her chair.

"I want to break up with you!" She looked shocked.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"I said that I want to break up with you!" She stepped out of the car, and screamed

"FINE!" She walked away.

Now I'm the luckiest man on the world. I parked my car and walked to the nicest locker of HA. The Make It Shine locker off Tori. I leaned to the locker next to her, and André, Cat and Robbie, stand next to me.

"Hey Beck!" Cat yelled at me.

"Hey Catherine" She giggled.

Tori was running downstairs, and stopped by me, and the others.

"Oh My Gosh, you don't now wat happened to me"

"Go ahead" André told her.

"Me and Danny are officially a couple now!" She smiled.

_My heart stopped beating, and I stopped breathing.__ Then I saw something weard._

"Wait, is that Danny, kissing Jade?" Tori looked at them, and I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

She run away. I ran after her, and caught her.

"Tori!"

She didn't answer me.

"Tori, if your not talking to me, then I just, just…Ugh."

I picked her up, cause she didn't want to walk, and put her in my car. I put on her seatbelt, and drove to my RV. We were in.

"Tori, Just Tal-"

She kissed me. On my lips. Her lips tasted like peppermint, and I kissed back. I was the best moment in my life. She bumped with her tonque on my lips, and I let her enter. After a few minutes, we heard someone scream my name.

Jade..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Love. And..Fight **_

_**Beck POV;**_

_**Tori Vega Is F*king Kissing ME!**_

_**I am F*king Kissing Tori Vega!**_

_I heard a knock on my door, and three secon__ds later:_

"_BECKETT OLIVER! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jade…_

"_JADE, I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!" I looked at Tori, she looked shocked. I give her a hug, and hold her, when I talk to Jade._

"_Jade, why are you here?" I walked to my kitchen, and get a glass of water, I give it to Tori._

"_Cause I love you!" I walked to the door._

"_Jade, I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with someone else! "I walked back to Tori, it's not a good idea to open it. _

"_Let me in!" She yelled. "NO!" Before I knew it the door flies open, and Jade looked at me, and then at Tori. She ran to Tori, and punched her in het stomach. I ran to Jade, and pushed her out of my RV._

"_Stay away from me and Tori!" I close the door, and walked to Tori. She lay on the ground. I fell down on my knees, and put my hands around my waist. I helped her on my bed, and let her lay down._

"_Tori, are you okay?" She opened her eyes._

"_Yes, is my belly bleeding?" I looked at it, but can't see anything._

"_I can't see." She looked at me, with that beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

"_Do you have hands?" That's a weird question._

"_Yes, why do you ask?" She grinned_

"_Then just put my shirt up, and you can see. Or don't you have eyes?" _

"_Yes, I have eyes!" I put up her shirt, and saw no blood, but saw something different. She has the nicest belly ever. Okay, I'm a little crazy, I know. _

"_No blood!" She smiled._

"_Okay, thanks Beck" I smiled back._

"_No problem Victoria" She laughed._

"_I'm going home, see you tomorrow-" I cut her off with a kiss._

"_Tori, can I please tell you something?" She looked at me._

"_Uhh…Sure" I intertwined my hand with hers._

"_Tori Vega, I've been crushing on you since our first kiss, and every day my crush on you, becomes bigger. I don't know if you had a crush on me, but that is the reason I've broke up with Jade. Your'e the reason I've broke up with Jade._

"_**So Tori Vega, Will You Please Be My Girlfriend?" **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3;_

_Jade? WTF_

_Tori POV:_

_Is Beck seriously asking me to be his girlfriend? __I always dreamt about to be "his" girl. But Jade is going to kill me if I say yes to Beck._

"_Tori?" Beck asked._

"_Yeah.. Beck, I cant be your girlfriend." It hurts so bad to say this._

"_Why? Don't-Don't you.. like me?" he looked sad._

"_No, I like you Beck, but Ja-" I was cut off by Beck._

"_Don't worry about Jade. I'll protect you?" I smiled._

"_Okay, then my answer.. Yes" His face turned happy._

"_Do you know that I dreamt about you?" He laughed._

"_No, I don't" I kissed him._

"_Shall we watch a movie?" He sat down next to me._

"_Yeah, if you get some snacks, I'll chose a movie." He stand up._

"_Okay, I go to the supermarket. See you later babe" He gave me a kiss, and rode away. _

_I walked to a cabinet under his TV. And put out a movie. I sat down on Beck's bed, and looked around his room._

_Then the door flied open._

_Jade came in, and walked near to me._

"_Jade, what are you doing here?" She looked angry._

"_You stole Beck from me!" She punched me right in the stomach._

"_Jade, please stop!" She punched me in my face._

"_You're never going to see Beck again." She punched me again in my face, and my hole world turned black._

_Beck POV:_

_I walked in the supermarket and put out some chips and lemonade. Then I rode to the starbucks, and buy a Java Chip Frappucino for me, and a White Chocolate Frappucino for Tori. I knew she liked white chocolate, so I buy that. _

_I pay for the drinks, and walked back to my car. I rode back to my RV, and opened the door. There is.. Jade… Tori._

_I threw my stuff on the ground, and ran over to Jade._

"_JADE! WTF JADE!" I punched her out of my RV._

"_Beck, I can explain" She has tears in her eyes. _

"_Save it Jade" I slammed the door. And ran over to Tori. She has blood on her face. I asked for her, but she didn't answer._

_Tori POV;_

"_Tori?" I heard a familiar voice, far away. _

"_Tori, please wake up babe" Beck, please let it be beck._

"_Beck?" I opened my eyes a little._

"_Tori, do you have much pain?" Stupid question._

"_Yeah, my head hurts" I opened my eyes, and stared at Beck._

"_I'm going to put you up my bed, Okay?" I felt a arm around my waist, and a other arm around my head. Beck put me up, and I laid down on the bed._

"_Tori, what can I do for you?" He's so sweet. _

"_Just lay down next to me" I tapped on the place next to me._

"_Okay" He laid down. _

"_Can we just go to sleep?" I asked._

"_Don't you have pain anymore?" He put a arm around my waist._

"_Nope" He laughed._

"_You're kinda weird you know?" I smiled._

"_I know" He laughed again._

"_I'm tired" He give a kiss on my forehead._

"_Okay, we go to sleep" We laid down._

_I give him a kiss, and we go to sleep._

_I Am Save. I Am In Beck's Arms. Nothing Can Happen To Me._


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

_Chapter 3; Preview/_

_Tori POV;_

"_Jade, please stop. You are going to kill me!" I screamed at Jade!_

"_That's exaly what I'm going to do." She laughed evil, like; Whahahaha._

_She punched me. Again. Again. Again._

_It's done. I'm death._


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4;_

_Tori POV;_

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Jade, Please Stop. You Are Going To Kill Me!" I Screamed At Jade!**_

**"**_**That's Exaly What I'm Going To Do." She Laughed Evil, Like; Whahahaha.**_

_**She Punched Me. Again. Again. Again.**_

_**It's Done. I'm Death.**_

* * *

><p><em>I Wake Up. Beck's Screaming My Name. It's Just A Dream Tori. Just A Dream.<em>

_Just A Angry, Facking Angry Dream._

"_Tori, Why Are You Crying Babe?" He Puts His Arms Around My Waist._

"_Jade..She Was- Go-Go-Going To-To Kihill Mee" I Cried Harder._

"_Shhhh..It's Okay Honey. It's Just A Dream." Beck Is Right. _

"_I'm Going To Give You The Best Breakfast ,You Ever Had." He's To Sweet._

_He Stand Up, And Look In A Locker. No Food._

"_There's No Food. I'm Not Going To The Store, Jade Can Come Over Here, And I-" To Sweet._

"_Just Go Beck. Starbucks Is Only Five Minutes Away, You'll Be Back In 15" He Put On A Donnay, An Sweater._

"_Okay, Watch Out Babe" He Give Me A Kiss._

"_I Do" I Just Laid Down, And Fall Asleep._

_Beck POV;_

_I Walked Into Starbucks, And Fill In The List For Ordering._

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Double Chocolate Brownie.<strong>_

_**2 Starbucks Perfect Oatmeal.**_

_**2 Sausage And Cheddar Classic Sandwich.**_

_**2 Extra Coffee Caramel Frappucinno.**_

_**1 Signature Hot Chocolate Ice Cream.**_

_**2 Rocky Road Cake Pop.**_

_**2 Salted Caramel Sweet Square.**_

* * *

><p><em>She Love These Things, When Jade And I Broke Up..For The First Time, She Brought Me All Those Things.<em>

_I Give The List To The Cashier, And He Walked Away._

_I Going To Call Tori. I Pick Up My Phone, And Call Her._

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* _

"_Hi, Your Speaking With Tori Vega, I'm Doing Something Now. Just Call Me Later. Bye"_

_She Isn't Answering. Jade…_

_She's Just Sleeping Beck. You're Going To Get Her The Best Breakfast Ever. _

"_Sir, I Have Your Order." He Handed Me The Bag, And I Paid._

"_Bye" _

"_Bye" I Walked To My Car, And Rode Back To My RV._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Beck's RV-<strong>_

_I Opened The Door, And Walked In. I Saw Tori Lay On My Bed. God, She's Just Sleeping. I Threw The Stuff On My Dresser. _

_I Lay Down Next To Tori. And Stroke Her Hair._

"_Beck?" She Said With A Weak Voice._

"_Yeah Babe. I'm Back" She Opened Her Eyes Slowly._

"_Okay" She Smiled._

"_I Have The Breakfast" I Sat Up._

"_I'm Going To Put Everything On The Table. You Just Relax" She Get Her Phone._

"_Okay" I Give Her A Kiss._

_Tori POV;_

_Beck Walked Away, And I Got My Phone._

"_1 Message From: André Harris." I Opened, And Read It._

"_Tori, I Want To Talk To You. I'm Coming Over To You." Shit. I'm Not Even At My House. Trina Tells Him Where I Am._

_I Hope So._

_I Texted Cat._

"_Hi Cat. How You're Doing?"_

_I'll Get A Message Back In A Minute._

"_Tori, Can You Come Over Tonight, I Wanna Tell You Something. " _

_I Don't Now Today It's Talktotori Day. (Haha. TTT)_

_I Text Cat Bak With A Yes, And When I Send It. I Heard A Knock On The Door. _

_Beck Wasn't In The Room, He Just Go To The Toilet. So I Put On A Robe, And Opened It._

"_Hey André, Come In. You Want To Tal-" I Was Cut Off, By André Kissing Me._

_I Pushed Him Away, But He Grab Me By My Wrist._

"_What The Hell Are You Doing André!" Beck Walked In._

"_What Are You Doing André." He Pushed André Out Off His RV._

"_I'm Coming To Get Tori. I Get A Message From Her." Beck Put A Arm Around My Shoulders._

"_She Text That She's In Love With Me, And She Want To Dump You." Tears Were Falling Down My Cheek._

"_N-N-N-N-O-O-O! I-I-I Nehhever D-D-O T-H-A-T" I Stuttered._

"_Just Shut Up André. I Know You Want Tori On Her First Day On HA. But She Don't Want You. And She's Right, Cause You Don't Deserves Her!" He Slammed The Door. I Cried._

"_Shhh, Everything Is Okay Now" He Sit Down Next To Me, And Rubbed My Back._

"_I-I J-U-U" I Can't Talk. I Only Can Cry Now._

_Everyone__Needs Someone__.  
><em>_A Shoulder__To Cry On__.  
><em>_Someone To__Laugh__.  
><em>_But At The Moment__.  
><em>_I Just__Need__Somebody__._

_When Was Done Crying. I Finally Speak._

"_Why Would André Do This To Me?" I Shook My Head._

"_He Likes You Since Your First Day On HA. He Told Me." He Grinned._

"_What's Funny?" I Laid Down On His Shoulder._

"_When André Say He Want To Tell Me Something. I Want To Tell Him Something To. He Goes First, And Said He Likes You, Just More Than A Friend. I Want To Tell Him That To. I Just Never Did" He Closed His Eyes._

"_You're Really Sweet You Know" I Smiled His Favorite Smile._

_If __You Smile__.  
><em>_Stops The __World__.  
><em>_Everybody __Sees Your __Smile__,  
><em>_Appear __In The Ocean__.  
><em>_It's__ To __Nice__, __To __Let Go__._

"_I Know." He Laughs._

_If __You Laugh__.  
><em>_Makes My __Heart __Leap__.  
><em>_If __You Laugh__.  
><em>_The World __Laughs __With You.__  
><em>_If __You Laugh__._

"_Do You Want Your Breakfast Now?" He Stands Up._

"_Yeah, I'm Really Hungry Now" He Walked To The Table, As I Followed._

"_Beck, Did You Really Get Me This?" He Hugged Me._

"_Yeah, The Same As You Brought Me, When Me And.." He Stopped For A Moment._

"_When Me And Jade Broke Up. For The First Time" I Looked At The Table._

"_Did You Really Remind That?" He Put His Arms Around My Waist._

"_Yep" I Looked In His Chocolate Brown Eyes._

_I Kissed Him, And He Kissed Back. After A Few Seconds His Tongue Bumped On My Lips, And I Let Him Enter. We Fight For Dominance, But Of Course His Won. He Laid Down With Me On His Bed, And He Climbed On Top Of Me. He Kissed My Neck, As I Let A Soft Moan Escape From My Mouth. He Got Back To My Mouth, And I Put Off His Shirt. I Looked At His Muscular Six Pack. I Ran My Hands Trough His Hair. _

_He Want To Put Off My Shirt, Then…_

"_BECKETT OLIVER! OPEN THE FACKING DOOR!" No..Jade._

"_What Do You Want Jade?" I Picked Up His Shirt. _

"_Is Tori There Also?" He Looked At Me._

"_Yeah, Why?" I Put On His Shirt, As He Give My A Kiss On My Cheek._

"_I Want To Talk To You Both" He Walked To The Door, And Let Jade In._

"_Hi Jade" She Smiled At Me._

"_Hi Tori" Weird._

"_Why Don't The; Vega, Answer?" She Looked At Me._

"_Cause I'm Tired." She Gave Me The; Shut Up. Look_

"_So, You Want To Talk?" Beck Began._

"_Yeah, Especially To Tori." She Turned To Me._

"_Well I've Got A New Boyfriend, But-" I Smiled._

"_That's Gre-" She Cut Me Off._

"_Tori. It's Danny."_

* * *

><p><em>Sooo, I'm Going To Put On Some Poems, Who's I Wrote By Myself.<em>

_Please Review. ;)_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

Tori POV;

I can't believe Jade is dating the EX of me and Cat. Why would she do that?

It's not that I still have feelings for Danny. But he's so super hot and sexy and.. Tori! You have Beck. He is very sweet for you. You want him, and he want you. Don't think off Danny.

"Hello? Tori?" Jade ask.

"Yeah?" I still don't pay all my attention on her.

"HEY! TORI!" Beck said.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." I said.

"Okay. Tori? Are you okay with me and Danny?" No, I'm in love with him, I thought.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Tori" She gave me a hug.

"Bye." She walked to the door.

"Bye" Beck and I said at the same time.

Jade walked away. Beck sat down next to me, and start to kiss me in my neck. He pushed me down, and climbed on top of me. I ran my hand trough his hair, and he kiss me on my mouth. I bumped with my tongue on his lips, and he opened. Our tongues fought for dominance, and of course his won. He put off my shirt, and looked at my body. I blushed a little, and he put his hands on my butt. We kiss again. He want to put off my jeans, but I stopped.

"I-I'm sorry" He said.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Beck" I put on my shirt.

"Why'd you stopped?" He ask.

"I must go. Bye" I walked to the door.

"Tori, wait."  
>He grab me by my waist, and get my down on his lap.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" He ask's.

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" I let my head down on his shoulder.

"Promise." I swallowed.

"I-I think I-I have still feelings for Danny." He looked shocked.

"WHAT!" He pushed me of his lap, and I fell on the ground.

"Beck, please?" A tear fall down my cheek.

"GO!" He opened the door.

"Beck, I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you." He relaxed a little.

"Tori. Do you love Danny?" He faced to me.

"Yes, but I don't want a relationship with him." He looked away.

"I don't want a relationship with you." He walked out, and slammed the door.

**I cried.**

**Cried, just a little.**

**It become more than a little.**

**It become more than everything in my live.**

**But it don't become more than my love for you.**

**Beck, you broke your promise.**

I walked to the table, an put the note on the table.

Then I walked to the door, looked around his RV. For the last time.

The last time.

I saw your smile. For the last time.

I saw your face. For the last time.

I see you there. For the last time.

The last time.

I walked away. I looked around.

Then I saw Beck. He stepped out of his car, and looked at me. Just for a sec.

I start run. Faster and Faster.

The Car.

That Car Make My World Turn Black.

I heard screaming.

**1 Hour Later.**

I saw a white room. My head felt heavy. I screamed.

"Hello Miss Vega." A men in a white jacket walked in.

"Hello, where..where am I?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident. A young men called the paramedics, and.." He stopped for a sec.

"The driver passed away." Gosh.

"Why?" I let go a tear.

"He has glass in his brains. He was already dead when we came." OMG.

"Where.. where is Beck?" I looked at the doctor.

"You mean the young men with the black hair?" I nodded.

"I ask him if he can come in." He walked away.

Beck walked in.

"Hey" He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hi" I moved to the other side of the bed.

"Tori.. I'm sorry." He moved closer to me.

"Beck. Why?" He looked down.

"Tori. I was just shocked. But I want you. I love you." He looked at me.

"Beck. You broke your promise…Wait, I said I come over to Cat tonight." Nooo..

"Tori, relax. I already called Cat and the others, there on their way." I sat a little straighter.

"Okay. Beck…" he nodded.

"I like you, a lot, but…" Then Cat, André, and Robbie walked in.

"Tori! Are you okay? I brought you a cupcake!" She gave it to me.

"Thanks Cat, and yeah..i think I'm okay." Then Robbie walked to her, and gave her a kiss.

"Wait, are you two.. a couple?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just like you and Beck" She smiled.

"No, don't like me and beck. I'm happy for you Cat, also for you Robbie" They kissed again.

"I'm going to buy a cupcake, Come Robbie" They walked away.

" Tori, can we talk?" André said.

"Uhm.." I was cut off by Beck.

" YOU GO AWAY FROM HER!" Beck walked to André.

" Beck.. Can you get me some water?" He nodded.

"If you do something to here, I'll make sure you never see her again!" Then he walked away.

"I'm sorry for Beck" He sat down.

"Tori, I'm so sorry for kissing you. Since when Jade spill coffee on you, I realized that I like you, more than friends, but now, this is over. I have a new girlfriend." He smiled.

"Can we please be friends again Tori?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you André" He hugged me.

"Tori, Jade is waiting to come in, so I see ya later" He walked out, and a minute later Jade walked in with…Danny.

"Tori, are you okay?" Jade asked.

" Yeah, my head hurts. But I'm okay" I looked at Danny. He was wearing a black short, and a tank top. I looked again, no sparks. My feelings are over.

"Okay, where is Beck?" She sat down on my bed.

"We…we broke up." Danny and her looked shocked.

" Oh My Gosh. Tori, why?" Jade said.

"I-I-I don't now." Just then walked Beck in.

"BECK! YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU BROKE TORI'S HEART!" Jade screamed at Beck, and stand up.

"I DON'T!" He looked at her.

"Jade. Go make fun with Danny okay? I need to talk to Beck. I call you guys later!"

"Okay Tori! SeeYah!" She walked out.

" SeeYouLater Tori!" Danny said as he walked out.

"Beck, what do you want now? I mean..with us?" He leaned to the door.

"I just..just want us to be together" he walked to me, and sat down on the place on my bed, next to me.

" We can't Beck. You still think I'm in love with Danny, an" Just then he kissed me.

"Tori, I promise I trust you. And don't break my promise again." I want to kiss him.

Then my head burn very hard, and I heard beeps. Doctor's ran in, and Beck were pushed out .

Then my world turned black.

Beck POV;

I sat there for a hour. Or two. Then a doctor walked to me.

"Is-Is she alive?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, the machine who pump's blood in her, stopped. She is stable now, and you can see her now." I walked to Tori's room, and go inside.

"Hi Tori" I sat down on her bed.

"Beck?" I looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?" She lay down a little.

"Do you love me?" She looked down.

"Yes. More than anything in my live" She looked up.

"Why you don't believe me?" I didn't now how I can answer.

Tori POV;

"I was shocked Tori. Will you please give me another chance?" Sure! I thought.

"Can I make a call Beck?" He nodded and walked away.

I made my call.

"Hello?" Cat said.

"Hey Cat, can you do me a favor?" She giggled.

"Sure what can I do?" She's sweet.

" I put a note on Beck's dresser. Can you drop that note, anywhere. I don't want Beck to read it."

"Kay-Kay. Bye" She hung up.

Beck walked in. He sat down on my bed.

" I-" He began, but I cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed me back. After one minute we stopped.

"Tori, do you want to be my girlfriend again?" I try to catch my breath.

"Yes. I lov-" Than a doctor walk in.

"Hello miss Vega." He began.

"Hello." He sat down.

"I have good, and bad news." OMG.

"The good news. You can go home now." I smiled.

"The bad news.." Beck took my hand.

"You probably can never have children again."

"Wh-What? Are they sure?" Beck looked to the ground.

"They are doing a test now. It's fifty-fifty." I let a tear escape.

Beep. Beep.

"The have the results. I'm going to get them. Be right back." He walked away.

"Beck?" He didn't answer.

'Beck!" He stand up.

"I'm going home. I see you later." He start to walked away.

"Beck! You can't let me alone now!" He looked down.

"I-" He was cut off by a doctor.

"Young man. You are her boyfriend, right?" He sat down.

"Yes." I said

"Okay? Take a seat" Beck sat down again.

"I have the results. They're negative. You can have children. They're really sorry for scaring you Miss. You can get your stuff now. Check out by a nurse. Bye." He gave me and Beck a hand, and walked away.

"That's great To-" I started to cry.

"YOU WANT TO LET ME ALONE, YOU DON'T WANT TO LET ME CRY ON YOU SHOULDER! GO BECK! JUST GO!" He looked sad. Then he walked away.

I packed my stuff. I can't stop thinking about Beck. I walked away, and checked out by the nurse, like the doctor said. Then I go home.

Beck POV;

I walked to my RV, and trapped to it. I'm so mad at myself. I walked inside, and took a shower. I put on a black football short, when I heard knocking.

I walked to the door. Tori.. She stood there. Her bag on her shoulder.

"Tori. I'm sorry." I let her enter.

"Beck, I'm not mad at you. I understand you want to go home, it's also hard for you." I smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" She give me a kiss.

"Yes" I kiss her. She deepened the kiss, and after a minute we pulled away.

"Tori?" She nodded.

"Yeah babe?" I grabbed my hand.

"Maybe it's a little to fast, but do you want to move out by your parents, and move in my RV?" She smiled.

"OhMyGosh. Yes!" She kissed me.

"Okay. Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"I'm going to the market. Be right back." I kissed her goodbye, and put on a shirt. Then I go to the mall.

Tori POV;

I'm going to change. I picked up my bag, and put a tank top on. Then I put on a sport short. Then Beck walked in with two bag's of food. He walked to the kitchen, and put the food in the boxes. He walked to me.

"Hi babe" He kissed me.

"Hi" I sat down on his bed, and he does also.

"So…" He began.

"Food?" He nodded and stand up. He came back with two bowl's with az at down next to me, and started to kiss me. After a few seconds he pushed me down softly, and started to kiss my neck. I put off his shirt, and throw it down next to his bed.

I looked at his muscular sic pack, and Beck started to kiss me again. I ran my hand to his hair, as he put off my shirt. He looked at my body, and got back to my lips. He pushed my shorts down, and throw them near his bed. When I want to put off his short, we heard knocking.

"Tori? We now your in here!" No! My parents.

"OhMyGosh" I whispered.

"Hello Miss and Mister Vega. I'm coming." Beck said.

I picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I listened to Beck, when he was talking to my parents.

"Hi Beck. Uhm.. Why are you shirtless?" OhMyGosh. I knew my mother was going to ask that.

"Uhm.. I just… I just got a shower Miss."

"Yeah Right. Tori is here?" I heard my parents walked in.

"Yes, she's taking a shower. She already finished, I hear." I picked up my clothes and put them on, I walked in.

"Oh.. Hi Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Better question. What are you doing here?" Should I tell them the truth?"

"I'm just…I'm…." I dunno what to say.

"You're coming right to home now! You scared us young lady!" My dad said as he walked near to me.

"No!" I don't want to go.

"Don't talk like that to your father Victoria!" I'm done with this.

I walked to my bag, and get on my Vans. I walked out, and my parents and Beck, walked after me.

"Where are you going Victoria?" My mother screamed.

"Why can't I make my own decisions? I'm not a little child!" My dad walked to me, and grab my wrist.

"You're coming right now with us."

"NO! I DON'T LIS-" Slap. My own father just slapped me in my face.

I looked at my mom. She looked shocked. Beck also.

I rubbed the place where he slapped.

Then I fell on the ground. I was shaking. And Crying. My mother is also crying, and ran off. My dad followed her.

It started to rain. Before I knew it, I was wet, and coughing.

Beck ran to me. He picked me up, and walked with me inside. When we were there, he grabbed a pillow, and a blanket, and put it on my, when I laid down on his bed.

I was still crying.

"Shh…Babe, it's alright" Beck rubbed my back.

"No! It's not! My dad just slapped me across my face!" Beck swallowed.

"Tori. Calm down. Please?" I stopped crying.

"I don't want to see him anymore."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" Beck asked.

"André!" We heard back.

"Can I open it?" Beck asked while giving me a hug.

"Yes" Beck walked to the door and opened, while I lay down on his bed.

"What happened Tori?" André said, as he sat down, and rubbed my back.

"My-my da-dad just sla-sla-sl" I start to cry again.

" Beck?" He asked, and Beck explain to him.

"Oh My God! Tori!" I cried further.

"André, it's better if you go. See you tomorrow at school. Bye" André walked away, and said bye.

"Tori?" Beck asked, when I stopped crying.

"Yeah?" I said while sobbing.

"You always have me." He's sweet. I kissed him.

"I know. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure babe. I'm going to change, you can do also"

We changed.

I wear another sport shorts, and a tank top. And Beck just boxers.

"Goodnight Tori" Beck said while kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight babe"

I fell asleep without twenty seconds, in 'Beck's muscular arms. Save.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

Tori POV;

I woke up with someone knocking on my door. I looked at Beck, and he was still asleep. I just walked to the door, and opened.

"Hello Tori" There was my mom. I'm mad at her? No, I'm not.

"Hi mom." I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Tori, I must tell you something." She looked at me.

"Your dad and I. Were getting a divorce…" No , this can't be happening.

"No! Not because of me! Don't get a divorce. Please!" I cried.

"Tori, he slapped you!" We both cried.

"I'll forgive him, just don't get a divorce."  
>I saw Beck woke up.<p>

"Tori. That's really what you want?" I nodded.

"Okay then. I see you later baby girl." She gave me a hug, and walked to her car.

I closed the door, and sat down. I cried.

"Tori, what is wrong?" Beck said as he sat up.

"No, Nothing" I laid down next to him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"My hole body is hurting." I said, as my phone ring.  
>"Answer it." Beck said. I picked up.<p>

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Tori Vega" Ryder Daniels said.

"What do you want Ryder?" He chuckled.

" Are you with Beck now?" What do he want?

"Yes why?" Beck sat down next to me.

"Put me on the speaker." I did it, and Beck listened with me.

"Did it, but what do you want Ryder?" Beck put a arm around my waist.

"I just want to tell you that you're a f*king whore, and nobody wants you! You such a slu-" He couldn't answer, cause Beck put it off.

" Tori it's okay." I cried again.

"No-H-He's right." Beck gave me a hug.

"Tori, you aren't a virgin?" I asked.

"No, I've lose that to you yesterday. You know?" He nodded.

"Then how can you be a whore or a slut?" He kissed my forehead.

"I-I don't now" He chuckled.

"We just go sleep, okay?" I nodded again.

"Come on." We laid to bed, and I fall asleep.

Beck POV:

I can't believe Ryder just say that to Tori.

She isn't a virgin. She lose her virginity to me, last night. But she only had sex with me once.

She's not a whore or slut.

The thoughts were spinning around my head, when I heart a beep.

I got a SMS.

_From: Ryder Daniels_

_Text: Hey Beck. Tori isn't a virgin. She lose her virginity to me. I didn't raped her. She want me to have sex with her. She loves me._

I read it over and over again.

He isn't telling the truth. Right?

Tori woke up.

"Hey babe" She gave me a kiss.

"Hi, I've got a message from Ryder" I gave her the phone.

She read it, and get tears well up in her eyes.

"I-I didn't do that. He's lying. HE'S LYING!" She cried it all out.

"Shh… I believe you." As is rubbed her back.

"Why is this happening to me?" She wiped the tears away.

"I don't now babe. I don't now" I kissed her forehead.

"Wait, we have to go to school." She said as she stands up.

"Okay. Put on your clothes." I put on a blacks jeans, with my combat boots.

Then I grabbed a black shirt. I grabbed my gel, and fixed my hair. I sat back down on my bed and looked at Tori. She pulls of her shirt, and I looked at her beautiful body. Then she grabbed a white tank top. I looked in an awe.

She grabbed a beige vest, and put it on. It hang on her waist. She looked already gorgeous. Then she put on a black skinny jeans. It perfectly fitted around her legs. And at least she put on white boots. Not to big heels. She washed her face, and then put on some mascara and eyeliner. She walked to me, and smiled.

"How do I look?" She said, as I pulled my arms around her waist.

"Nahh.." She slapped me playfully on my arm.

" Poor you. I'm not giving you a kiss all day." She smiled.

"Okay, okay! You look very gorgeous." Her give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good. We should go now." She put on a jacket, and grabbed her stuff. I did the same and we walked to the car. We stepped in, and as I began to drive to starbucks, I grabbed her hand. She was very cold. Not cold like the rain. Or as the snow. Just very, very cold. Not good.

"Tori?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?" I stopped the car on the parked lot of starbucks.

"You are very cold. Something's wrong?" She chuckled.

"No" I smiled.

"Good"

"Better watch your girl Beckett" a voice spin around in my head.

*Five minutes later*

"I'm back babe." I said as I stepped in the car.

"Good." I handed her white chocolate-caramel Frappucino, and she took a sip of it.

"Thanks" I give her a kiss.

"Your welcome." The five minutes to school, was very silent. To silent. Something is definitely wrong.

"We're here!" I said as we stepped out of the car. She didn't respond.

What is wrong with my girl.

"Tori? Wait!" I said as she wanted to walk in the school.

"Beck, we are already late. Come on!" She wanted to walk away.

I grab her by her arm. Maybe to hard.

"Owe. Beck, what are you doing?" Too hard. I let go of her arm.

"Tori, if something is wrong, tell me." She smiled. Probably a fake smile.

"There is nothing wrong Beck!" She walked away. I walked after her, and when I reached her, she stand in class, explaining to Sikowitz.

"Sorry, I'm late. I woke up to late." She sat down.

"Beck?" Sikowitz asked to me.

"I-I uhm…" I was cut off by Tori.

"Same as me." She chuckled.

"Okay, Beck sit down." I sat down, and Sikowitz started the class.

"Tori and André. You two are going to do a alphabet improve." André and Tori started with their scène, as the letter T were choose.

"This is war!" André began.

"U started it!" Tori shouted.

"Valentine's day is going to be bad for you!" André said.

"Well, at least I have a date!" Tori shouted back.

"X-rays is what you need to see what you really are!" This isn't going good.

"Years are gone, when you find someone who likes you!" Tori shouted back.

Then I saw her eyes flicker. André called her name, but she didn't respond. Me, Sikowitz, Cat and Jade, walked to her. When we reached her, she fell on the ground. I put my hands around her waist, and let her head rest on my breast. Jade, Sikowitz and Cat, were going to the nurse, and the rest of the class leaves. I was alone with Tori. I grabbed her hand. I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't let her go to school. I- My thought's were cut of by someone squeezing my hand. Tori's eyes were open.

"Hey babe" I sat as I help her sat down on a seat.

"H-Hi" Was the only thing she could say.

"Tori, I knew something was wrong, please tell m-" I was cut off by the sound of the door. The nurse walked in.

"Tori Vega." She smiled.

"Hello" Tori said, as the nurse sat down by her.

" Beckett Oliver?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?" She looked at Tori, and she nodded.

"Can you wait in the hall?" Why? I thought.

"But I" I was cut off by the nurse.

"Go!" I walked to the hall.

_Tori__POV; _

When Beck was gone, I start crying out.

"Shh… It's alright girl." She rubbed my back, and after three minutes of crying, I finally stopped. She let me explain.

" I love Beck. But yesterday when I was asleep. That's what he thought. He drunk much beer and whisky. Then he waked me up. He just want me to have sex with him…" I stopped for a second, while a tear came down my cheek.

"Did you do that?" She asked while putting a arm around my shoulder.

_Beck POV;_

'_I heard Tori tell everything to the nurse. I now we had sex. But I don't now I was drunk. I love her. So much,' I thought._

_Tori POV;_

"Yes, I did. I don't want to lose him. But.. I just don't now if I am just a rebound. When he broke up with Jade… A day later I was already his girlfriend. I just don't now. Yesterday night I can't sleep. My whole body is hurting. Maybe it's just stress, or I-I-I'm-" I burst out into tears. After a few minutes I stopped and she spoke up.

"Did he use an condom?" I shook my head. He didn't. 'Why am I actually trusting this woman?' I thought. 'She reminds my at my grandma' and other thought came trough my head.

" Go to the mall, and buy three pregnancy tests. You don't have to go to school. If you want to talk, I'm here. If he want me to tell him, can I?" She's sweet.

"Yeah. Then I don't need to tell him. I don't think I'm even going to do it. So, yes, you can." I answered her.

I hugged her, and stand up. Then she handed me thirty bugs.

"Here, they are expensive." I thanked her, and walked out of the room. With the nurse next to me.

"Tori, what happened?" Cat said.

"Are you alright Tor?" André said.

Jade just gave me a hug.

"Yeas I'm okay, and yes, I'm alright. Thanks guys. I'm going home." I gave them all a hug. They walked into class, and as I want to walk to the door, I saw Beck there.

"I'll come back in the afternoon." I said as I gave her a hug.

As I walked to the door, I gave an angry look at him.

"Okay, what have I done now?" He asked.

"You have done everything wrong Beck!" A tear fall down my cheek. I saw the nurse nod at me, and I walked away. To the mall. Beck didn't walked after me. He just looked.

_Beck POV;_

What have I done wrong! I walked to the nurse office, and after twenty minutes she explained everything.

"She-She's pre-pregnant?" I stuttered.

"She don't now yet." She squeezed my shoulder.

" I was drunk?" I asked.

"Yes, you were" She stands up.

"Where is she?" I walked to the door.

"I think she's home. Doing a pregnancy test" I thanked her. Then I got in my car, and drove to the Vega's.

_Tori POV; _

First pregnancy test: Not Pregnant.

Second pregnancy test: Pregnant.

I don't want to do it. If it says I'm pregnant, I am. If it says I'm no-

I saw Beck standing in to hall.

He looked at my hands, and then at my eyes.

He slowly walked to me.

"Beck, I-" He cut me off.

"What is the result?" He sat down next to me.

"One pregnant, one not. I'm going to do the last one now" I said as I stand up. I walked to the door and, did it. I walked back.

"We have to wait a few minutes." I said.

_Beck POV;_

"Okay. Tori, I think you should now that, if I was drunk, I love you. This thing wasn't a mistake. I want this baby with you. But if you don't, we let it go. I your not pregnant, I love you as much, as I do now" She kissed me, and dropped the pregnancy test on her desk. It turned out in an make-out scène, and after a few minutes we heard beeping, and we stopped.

"Tori, go look." She sat on her bed.

"No, you go." I walked to the test, and picked it up.

Pregnant.

"Tor?" She nodded.

"We are going to have a baby"


	8. Chapter 7

Tori POV;

"I-I'm pregnant?" This isn't happening.

"Yes, you are." Beck replied as he sat down next to me.

"But-But I, we can't do this Beck. We are both going to school. We don't have time for this child" He put an arm around my waist.

"Tori, we will found a way trough this" He kissed my check.

"Okay. I love you" I kissed him, and he deepened. After two minutes, he broke.

"I love you to, but when are you going to tell this to your parents?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I don't now" He nodded.

"We can go now" He stand up.

"Okay" We walked to his car, and rode to my house.

*Vega's house – Beck POV*

I knocked on the door, and after a minute the door opened. Trina.

"Hey Trina" Tori said.

"Hey, come in." We walked in, and Trina closed the door.

"Mom, I want to tell you something." Tori said, as we sat down at the table.

"Actually two things" I grabbed Tori's hand.

"Well, go ahead." Tori looked at me, and then at her mother.

"First, I'm going to move in Beck's RV" She didn't tell that yet?

"Oh… If you want that honey, it's fine by me." Now the hardest thing.

"Mom, I can't tell you this, it's" She was cut of by her mother.

"Then let Beck tell it" Why me!

"Beck?" Tori looked at me, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, don't be to shocked, but… Tori is pregnant." Then it was silent. For a minute. Maybe more. Finally Tori speak.

"Mom, I don't wanted this. Not that early" She looked at her mother, while tears roll down her face.

"Tori?" Her mother asked.

"Yes?" She wiped a few tears away.

"Please go." The tears came back.

"But I-" Then her father came in.

"What's happening here?" Her mother answered.

"Tori is pregnant" Without emotion.

"Is it Beck's?" Her mother nodded.

"Okay. Good. Well, congregations you guys." That isn't Tori's dad.

"But-You are happy with this" Her mother asked.

"If they are happy with this, I'm happy to" Her mother looked in shock.

"Well, we go home." I said, as I saw Tori couldn't take this any longer.

"Okay you guys, see you two later" Her father said, as we walked away.

*Outside*

Tori burst out into tears when we sat in the car.

"Shh…It's okay babe. Everything is going to be okay!" I said as a rubbed her back.

"We must tell André, Cat, Jade and Robbie soon." I nodded.

"Yeah. Should we go home now?" She nodded. The way home, it was silent.

*Home – Beck's RV*

I opened the door, as Tori walked in, I closed the door, and locked it.

"Why is life so hard?" She says sad.

"I don't now babe. I don't now"

-1 month later-

"André, Cat, Jade?" They nodded.

"We must tell you something" I squeezed Tori's hand.

"Well?" Jade said.

Tori looked at me. She wants me to tell it.

"Tori… Tori is pregnant." They looked at me, and then at Tori. Then at her belly, then back to us.

"Well, congrats you two" André said as he hugged us both.

"Thanks man" He nodded.

"But I want to talk to you after school. Okay?" I nodded.

Then Cat said: "Yay! There is coming a little baby! What is it" Tori laughed.

"We don't now yet, Cat" Jade didn't say anything.

"Beck? Can you come now?" André asked.

"Yeah, wait a minute!" I turned to Tori, and gave her the car keys.

"Tor, drive home. See you later babe" I give her a kiss, and walked with Andre, to the hall.

*In The Hall*

"Beck. Tori can't take this." He said as we walked into the hall.

"Why?" I faced him.

"You didn't see the look on her face man" He said. Fire in his eyes.

"If something is wrong she tells me." He leaned to a locker.

"Beck. I now that she was pregnant. She don't want this baby. And she doesn't wants to tell you, cause you said you wanted it. She's scared man!" Why did she tell André this!  
>"It's non of your business man!" I screamed.<p>

"Yes it is! Tori is my best friend, so yes it is my business!" André screamed back.

It turned out into a fight. I punched André first, and he punched back. Then Tori walked in.

"GUYS! STOP IT! PLEASE!" She cried.

I punched André one more time, and he was unconscious.

"Beck! Look what you've done." She helped André up.

"I-I" I stuttered.

André woke up.

"André, finally! Come on, I'll take you to the nurse." And with that they were gone.

I walked home, cause Tori had my car keys.

* Home – Beck and Tori's RV *

When I came in, I picked up a few icepacks, and put one on my head, one on my shoulder. The only thing I need right now is Tori. But she didn't come. That's what I thought.

* Tori POV *

I walked to Beck's RV, and knocked on the door.

Luckily André hasn't broke anything. Just a few bruises. Beck opened.

"He…Hey" I startled.

*Beck POV*

"What do you want?" I saw hurt and tears in her eyes.

"Beck, I'm so sorry." She said, why the tears roll down her face.

'Okay, I'll forgive you." She smiled.

"I love you Beck" She said.

"I love you too" I replied.

" How is it going with your arm?" She said, as she picked up the icepack.

"Aaaahh…" I said in pain.

"Sorry" She said, as she placed the icepack back on my arm.

"It's good" I said.

5 Months Pregnant –

"I'm so fat" Tori said. She stood before the mirror, only wearing a bra.

"No, you are beautiful" I said while putting my arms around her waist, and my hands on her belly. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" She said, and began crying. The pregnancy hormones started yesterday, and today it become more, more, and more.

"Shh… You are very beautiful, and you're not fat." I said while giving her a kiss on her check.

"Beck, what are we going to do with school, when the baby is here?" She said, while putting on a shirt.

"I already thought about it. I talked to school yesterday when you was asleep. They said that everyday one of us can come to school, and one of us stay home with the baby." She smiled.

"That's great" Again tears well up in her eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Okay, go to sleep. I'm coming in five minutes. I have to arrange something." I give her a kiss, and walked to my parents home.

*Tori POV*

When Beck walked away, I put off my shirt and jeans, and lay on the bed. Thoughts were spinning around my head. 'What is Beck doing?' Was the first.

A minute later the thoughts stopped and I rested my hands on my belly. I feel the baby kick. I smiled. Then I started crying. I hate those pregnancy hormones. I couldn't fell asleep. Tomorrow is our third appointment by the doctor.

*Beck POV*

I walked to my parents home, and greeted them. I walked in the luxury house. There were 6 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 1 kitchen. A very big kitchen. 2 living rooms, a tennis field, a pool, and a football field. I sat down by a table, cause my parents wanted to ask me something.

"Beck, we are moving out, cause this house is to big. So our question is, if you, Tori, and the new baby, want to move in here?" I was shocked. They want us to move in this luxury house?

"Are you serious?" I still can't believe it.

"Yes, we are" My dad laughed.

"Yes, thank you two so much!" I gave my parents a hug, and asked when they were moving out.

"Actually, we're moving out tomorrow." My mom smiled.

"That's great! Where are you going to live?" They gave me there address, and I thanked them, then I walked to my RV, and stepped in. I saw Tori laying on the bed, she wasn't asleep. I lay down next to her, after I closed the door. She was only wearing a purple bra, and purple briefs.

"Tori?" I said, when I put my arm around her waist.

"Yes babe?" She replied.

"You know my parents house?" I asked.

"Yeah, that house with 6 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, 1 kitchen. A very big kitchen. 2 living rooms, a tennis field, a pool, and a football field. Right?" She smiled. 'How did she now all that' I thought.

"Yeah, they asked if we want to move in there, cause they are moving out, so do you?" She smiled.

" OhMyGosh! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Tears well up in her eyes.

"Great, they are moving out tomorrow, so we are moving in tomorrow" Her smile faded away.

"Beck, tomorrow is our appointment at the doctor." I smiled.

"I know babe, we move in after that. My parents are done with moving out then." She smiled and kissed me.

"Okay. Can we go to sleep now?" She asked.

"Sure babe. Goodnight" I said while kissing her belly, and she giggled.

"Goodnight" With that we fell asleep.

5 Months Pregnant * Thursday -

I woke Tori up around ten o'clock, cause we didn't have to come to school, cause we have the appointment.

Tori put on a white skinny jeans, and sneakers from adidas. Then she put on a red tank top. I put on a white shirt, and a black jeans. Tori didn't like my combat boots that much, so I put on sneakers. We walked to my parents, and said we were at the appointment, and rode to the hospital. After twenty minutes of waiting, we finally can come.

*Doctor's Room*

"Okay, Miss Vega, Right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Tori replied him.

"Okay, you are five months pregnant now. We are going to make an echo, and then you can see if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want to know?" He asked to us.

"I want, Beck?" Tori said.

"Me to" I smiled.

"Okay" After a minute of the echo, he spoke up.

"Congrats, you are going to have a son!" He said, while looking at the screen.

"That's great" I said, while I saw Tori smiling. It is really great. I can help him with football. When he is bigger I can help him with the girls. I already love this little boy.

"You guys can go now. I see you at the delivery. Bye" He gave us a hand, and we walked away. I put a arm around Tori's shoulder, and we walked to the car.

*Home*

"Hey Guys! We already moved you stuff in our house. What says the doctor?" My mom asked.

"Thanks mom, Tor, are we going to say it yet?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry mom, you have to wait!" I laughed.

"Aaww… We are going. We call you. Bye" My mom said, while giving me and Tori a hug, and rode away. Before they were gone, she handed me the house keys.

" Here we go" I said while grabbing Tori's hand.

We walked into the house. Our house.

"There's a note." I said while reading it out loud.

"Dear Tori and Beck. We already moved your stuff in the right room on your left, when you get up the stairs. In the room across yours, we already build a baby room. It's white, and baby blue, cause we didn't know if it's a boy or a girl. Love, Holly and Chris." We stood there for a second.

"Wow" Was the only thing I could bring out.

"They are very sweet." We looked at each other.

"Should we go look?" I asked, and Tori nodded.

We walked to our room, and opened the door. It was chocolate brown, just like Tori's eyes, and white. There was a white bed, with brown sheets, and a door to the bathroom, who is the same colour as the bedroom. It was very nice.

"It's beautiful!" Tori said after a few minutes.

"It is" I replied.

"Shall we go to take a look at the baby room?" Tori nodded.

We walked to the baby room. It was blue and white, like my mom said. There was a white bed, with a big brown bear in it. In the corner there was a dresser, in the colour black. I looked at Tori, she walked to the bed. The she screamed, in pain.

"Tori! Everything alright?" I said while holding my hands around her waist.

"Ugh… Yes, I think so. It's just the baby who's kicking." She says, as I helped her walking downstairs, and sat her down on the couch.

"Are you sure? I can call the doctor?" I asked while hugging her.

"I'm good Beck, but hungry. Can you order a pizza?" I laughed.

"Sure babe."

8 months pregnant - Tori POV –

"Tori! Is it a boy or a girl?" Jade said.

"We want to now!" We were at me and Beck's house, in the living room. Beck, was gone with André, Danny and Robbie, for some snacks.

"You really want to know?" They nodded heavily.

"Please?" They begged, almost cried.

"Alright…" I paused for a second to tease them.

"You two have to wait when the boys are back!" Just then they walked in.

"Haha! We don't have to wait Tori!" Cat said, when the boys sat down.

"Wait for what?" Beck said while kissing my check.

"They wanted to know if it's a boy or a girl, but I said they should wait until you guys are back, but then you came back already!" I explained.

"So what is it?" André and Danny said at the same time.

" You guys really want to know?" I asked to all of them.

"Just tell us Vega!" They all shouted.

"Listen to Beck then!" They all turned to Beck.

"Why me?" he asked me.

"Tell them Beck, they're waiting!" He sighed.

"Okay, okay. It's a boy!" Everyone started cheering, and  
>Beck and I started laughing.<p>

"Yay! How many months till the birth?" Cat asked, while she and the others turned to me.

"Three weeks. And yes, you can all come over to see him." They smiled.

"Do you two have a name yet?" Danny asked, holding Jade's hand.

"No, maybe you guys know something?" I asked them, while looking at Beck.

"Maybe I know something." André said while standing up.

"Well, what's your thought?" Beck asked him.

"What about Jason?, Jason Oliver?" I looked at Beck.

"Beck?" He looked at me.

"I think it's good, but what about his second name?" Beck said.

"Maybe Andrew, a little bit like the men who thought his name. Jason Andrew Oliver?" I got tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's good" The tears rolled down my check, I can't stop them.

"Tori! What's wrong?" Cat said, while giving me a hug.

"Nothing, just these stupid pregnancy hormones." I said while trying to smile.

"Kay-Kay. You sure?" She said while more tears roll down.

"Maybe you guys should go. We're all tired, especially Tori." Beck said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Jade replied for the group.

"Okay, bye guys" Robbie said, while they shut the door. Beck walked near to me, and hugged me.

"Are you alright babe?" Beck asked, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, do you really think it's a good name?" He nodded.

"You?" He asked me.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled.

"We should go to bed" He said.

"Okay" We walked upstairs, jumped into bed, actually Beck jumped in, and I stepped. We kissed for a few minutes, and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Is The Birth Of The Baby!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; -

9 Months Pregnant –

Beck POV –

When we woke up, I saw Tori and I lying in bed. When I walked downstairs, I saw André, Cat, Danny, Jade and Robbie making breakfast. They had a sleepover, cause today Tori is nine moths pregnant.

"Hey Beck, had a good sleep?" Jade asked when she noticed me.

"Not really good. Tori couldn't sleep, so she keep waking me up." I said. Not that I was mad at her. It's really hard to be pregnant when you're eighteen years old.

"Okay, Today she's nine months, huh?" She replied.

"Yeah, she's still asleep, she's very exhausted" I said while sitting down at the table.

"Okay, coffee?" I nodded.

"One coffee!" She shouted to Cat, and Cat brought a coffee, and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay Beck?" She smiled.

"Yeah, just tire-" I was cut of by a scream off pain.

"OhMyGosh" Cat said.

I looked at André, and without thinking, we ran upstairs, to Tori. She lay on the ground, with blood all around her.

"André call an Ambulance, I put some clothes on her." André nodded and run downstairs.

André POV;

When I was downstairs, everybody looked at me.

"Jade, call an ambulance, Danny call Beck's parents to come to the hospital, Cat call Tori's parents, Robbie call Trina, I'll help Beck with Tori. When your done, wait outside. Danny you come upstairs." They all said okay, when I rushed upstairs.

Beck POV;

I put on a shirt, sweatpants, and socks, on Tori. Then André walked in.

"Beck, Danny is coming in any minutes. With three of us we can get her down." I just nodded. Danny rushed in.

" Come on guys!" He said, and we picked up Tori, as we heard sirens.

When we were downstairs, there stood an ambulance, Tori's parents, my parents, Trina, and the rest of the gang. The ambulance workers, picked Tori away from me, and lay her on a stretcher. I want to step in, but they say I can't, cause there are already to much people in, to take care of the baby.

They drove off. I just fell down on the floor. Sirens turned on. Everyone just stared at me. Tori's mom said something to her husband, and walked up to me. She kneeled to the ground.

"Beck, she's going to be okay. We go to the hospital, are you coming?" She's said while helping me up.

"Yeah, I'll drive with André." I thanked her, and everyone rushed to the hospital.

*Hospital*

We all rushed in, and the secretary shocked from the twenty people before her desk.

"Well Hello, how can I help you?" She said with a sweet voice.

" Tori Ol- Vega" She looked at her laptop, and then back at me with a smile.

"Are you dating someone?" She asked to me, and I grabbed her neck.

"YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, and André hold me back.

"Ugh… Room 214." With that Me, André, Jade, Danny, Robbie and Cat run to her room.

"He's crying" Cat said soft, as we heard a baby cry.

I knocked on the door. A doctor walked out. The others arrived, and listened to the doctor.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend. Can I see her." His face turned a little sad.

"She's in surgery right now, I'm sorry. You can see the baby." A tear roll down my check. I heard some sniffs behind me.

"Okay, how many can go to him?" Another tear roll down.

"Two." With that he leaved.

"Who will go?" I asked to all of them with a weak voice.

"You and André go. You can use a friend in there." Tori's mom and My Mom shouted at the same time.

I smiled, and walked with André inside. He sat down on the bed.

I walked near the crib, and looked at that little miracle.

He had on a blue shirt, with : I Lover Mom And Dad. And soft white pants. I picked him up, and saw André looked at him. I never cried like this before.

André rubbed my back. I walked to the door, and opened, a few sobs, awe's and wow's escaped. Then everyone, walked in, and sat down at the ground, a chair, or at a bed. I looked at my and Tori's parent's, and saw the woman cry. I walked to Tori's mom, and handed him to her. She smiled, and rubbed his back a little. I looked again at him. He had my olive skin, and a little bit black hair. Then he opened his eyes. He has Tori's eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She gave him back to me, and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you" I whispered. He soon started to cry.

"The only thing I said was that I love you, that's good, you know?" I said, as everyone laughed. Then a couple doctor's and nurses walked in with a bed, Tori.

"Hello everyone" The doctor said.

"I said you can see him with two people, not with twenty" I smiled.

"We didn't said anything!" Cat defended herself.

"It's okay, it's also okay with Miss Vega" I heard a few 'Pheww's' escape.

"She is stable, just asleep. She could wake up anytime." They walked away, as they had placed her bed on the good place.

I walked to Tori, and kissed her forehead. Then I laid Jason next to her, and soon he fell asleep. We all started talking.

"Beck, what is his name?" My mom asked, and everyone looked at me.

"Jason. Jason Andrew Oliver" I said with a smile.

Cat looked at Tori for a while now. She pointed at her.

"She moved!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her, but she didn't move again.

"Cat, you just seen it wrong." Jade said.

"Should we give this family a little privacy?" Tori's mom asked.

Everyone nodded and leaved to the cafeteria.

I picked up Jason, and let him sleep in my arms.

"He has your eyes Tor. Chocolate brown eyes. He's already beautiful." I smiled.

"You should wake up soon. You must see him. Just remember that I love you." Then a doctor walked in.

"I saw that Misses Vega waked up." He smiled.

"No, No she didn't" I stuttered.

"Yes she did, I can see that on a monitor in my office" He said while walking to the bed.

"But-But she" Then I saw Tori smile.

"You! You was awake when I talked to you!" I said while standing up.

"GotYa!" She laughs and opened her eyes.

"Yeah you do." The doctor interrupted us.

"Can you leave, young man?" He faced me.

"Can I take Jason with me?" I asked him.

"To where?" He asked back.

"The cafeteria?" He nodded.

"Wait a minute." I walked back.

"Miss Vega, can go home after I checked her. She will be down in thirty minutes. You can take Jason with you." I thanked him, and walked to the rest of the gang.

*Cafeteria*

"Beck! Can you take Jason home?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, Tori's here in thirty minutes. She could also go home" I saw a few smiles.

" Good. We say hello to her, then we let you guys alone." I smiled.

-Twenty minutes past-

"Tori's here in five minutes." Then Jason started to cry.

"Beck, can we come over tomorrow? I mean Me and Danny?" Jade asked.

"Sure" Suddenly Cat asked.

"Could I, André and Robbie come also?" I nodded.

"Beck?" André asked.

"Yeah?" I replied him.

"Can I, you know, hold him?" I chuckled.

"Sure" I handed him Jason, and he began to sing.

"You don\'t have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>your never gonna fade you 'll be the main attraction<br>not a fantasy  
>just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination<br>tomorrow you 'll be everybody's fascination  
>in my victory<br>just remember me  
>when I make it shine" He sang Make it Shine, to him, and when he was done. Everyone cheered.<p>

"I love you already, baby boy" He said. He was his uncle. Tori and I decided.

But what me and André didn't noticed was Tori standing behind us. We sat with our backs to her, and the others could see her, then she walked, to André.

Tori POV;

I couldn't take it anymore, I walked to André.

"Can I hold my son for a minute?" I asked him jokingly.

"OhMyGosh! Tori. Sure, here!" He handed me Jason, and I looked at him.

He has Beck's olive toned skin, and black hair. My eyes. Then he smiled. He has my smile. Everyone awe'd, and tears were falling on his little head. They came from my eyes. I wiped them away. I can't believe I didn't want this in the beginning. But now I have this little miracle. I gave him a hug, and then the others. First my mom and dad.

"I'm so happy you are better Tori" My dad began.

"I love you, and Jason. We will come over at Friday. (It's Wednesday Now)" I smiled. "Sure" I gave him a hug.

"I love you Tor" My mom said.

"I love you to mom." I hugged her, and they walked to their cars. Beck's parents were already gone. They had something to buy for the baby.

Then My Friends.

"We are coming over tomorrow Tori. See you Then." I gave her a hug.

"I'll see you to tomorrow" Danny said, and we hugged. Not to tight, cause I was holding Jason.

Then I hugged Cat and Robbie.

"Should we go?" I asked Beck. I didn't want to celebrate right now. Just home.

"Yeah, André?" André nodded.

We stepped in André's car. André in the drivers seat. Beck next to him, and me in the back seat. We drove home. I gave André a kiss on his check, and said bye. We walked in, and walked upstairs. We laid Jason in his bed, gave him a kiss, and walked back downstairs. We sat on the couch.

I wanted to kiss Beck, but he looked away.

"Beck? What's wrong?" He looked at me with flames in his eyes. Anger and Hurt. That's all in his eyes.

"You! You are what's wrong!" He shouted

The pregnancy hormones weren't over. The doctor said, they are much stronger after the pregnancy, but after a week they were gone.

So I began to cry.

"Yeah! Just Cry! Like Always!" With that he walked away. I hear the front door slammed, and I burst out in tears. I called Jade, and André.

"Can you pl-please co-come ove-ver?" I asked Jade, when I called André.

"Tori, I'm coming! Wait there, I'll be there in five." I burst out in tears.

Jade POV;

I walked up the parking lot, and saw André walking up also.

"Tori called you crying?" I said as we ran to the front door.

"Yeah" He opened the door, and we saw Tori lying on the couch.

"Tori!" André and me shouted, and walked to her, when she sat up.

" What happened?" I asked her, and she explained.

"When we were home, we brought Jason to bed, and sat down on the couch. I wanted to kiss Beck. But he looked away. I asked him what's wrong, and he said that I was wrong." She explained about the pregnancy hormones.

"I started to cry, then he said that that's what I always do, when he was angry at me. Then he was go-gone." She burst out in tears again. After six minutes, she stopped.

"I'm really tired. Do you guys want to stay with me?" She asked.

"Sure" We put on a movie, and soon Tori fell asleep on André's shoulder. He put an arm around her, and I put a blanker over her. We watched the movie for fifty more minutes, when Beck walked in. I turned angry.

"Look what you did! You asshole! Don't think about yourself! Think about other people sometimes!" I slapped him.

Suddenly we hear a baby crying, and Tori wake up. She walked to the stairs, and looked at Beck. Hurt and Tears in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Beck asked.

"Are you stupid?" André shouted.

"Seriously, explain!" Beck half said, half asked.

"You broke her hart Beck! She wanted to thank you at home. When you have more privacy, you know! And the pregnancy hormones aren't over. The first week of the birth, they came back, but stronger!" He fell down on the floor.

"God! I didn't know this. I'm so stupid!" He said.

Suddenly Tori came down, with Jason in her arms. She sat down on the couch, and I nodded to André. He sat down, and started to play with Jason. For the first time you can hear his laughs.

"You gonna make up with your girl?" I asked when I turned to Beck.

"What do you think?" He replied.

"Then go for it man!" I pushed him to Tori, and André and I walked to our cars, when we said goodbye to Tori.

Beck POV;

I walked to Tori, and sat down next to her.

"Tor, I –" She cut me off.

"I'm going to put Jason in his bed." She was gone.

After a few minutes, she came back, and sit down at the same place where she sat.

"Look Tor, I'm really sorry about being so mad at you. I don't now about those pregnancy hormones. I also don't now that you want to thank me when we were home. I just don't now" I looked at Tori.

"Okay, I'll forgive you." She smiled.

"Sooo… You wanted to thank me?" I hoped.

"Not anymore" She gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Aaww!" She laughed. Then walked up to our bedroom.

"Maybe if you come with me…" I smiled.

"I'm coming" I said back.

*Upstairs*

I walked upstairs, and saw Tori standing in front of the door. I walked to her, and she began to kiss me. I deepened the kiss, as she jumped, and put her legs around my waist. I opened the door, and walked in. I walked to our bed, and gently lay Tori down on the bed, with me on top of her. I started to put off her shirt, and when I was done, she giggled.

André POV;

I walked to the door of Tori and Beck's house. I opened and saw nobody downstairs. Nobody in the baby room. Then I heard giggles from the bedroom, and opened the door. Nobody notices me, but I saw Tori and Beck, heavily making out. Tori lay under Beck. Shirtless. Beck was on top of her.

Tori POV;

I was kissing with Beck, when I noticed André was standing in the hall.

"OhMyGosh! André! What are you doing here!" I squeezed. When Beck roll off me, I put the sheets up to cover my bra.

"I was just coming to check on you, but you are busy with Beck. So… Enjoy your evening guys!" With that I heard him storm downstairs, and slam the door. Beck started to kiss my neck, but I didn't do anything. I just stared at the door.

He caught us. He is so sweet to check on me, and I'm making out with Beck. Why now?

"Beck. Stop it, please?" I begged.

"Why?" he said, don't stopping.

"Beck! André just caught us!" He looked at me.

"So?" He said while sitting up straight.

"He sees me half naked Beck! N.A.K.E.D!" I stuttered.

"He didn't see you naked, only your bra" He smiled.

"Ugh… Goodnight!" I turned around, and feel Beck's eyes burning in my back.

"Tor?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah…?" I said.

"Are you mad at me?" He said with a low voice.

"No…Just go to sleep." I said. I feel Beck's arms around my waist, and I let my head rest on his chest.

"Maybe we should take Jason to school tomorrow, so we both can go?" I smiled.

"Yeah, good idea." I kissed his chest, and we feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9;

Beck POV;

I woke up, and saw Tori laying in my arms. She looked at me, and I give her a kiss. Suddenly we heard crying.

"I'll go!" Tori said. Walking to the room off Jason.

Tori POV;

"Hi baby boy." I picked Jason up, and give him a kiss on his nose. He giggles, and I laid him down on the dresser. Beck bought him clothes yesterday, so I picked, and white V-neck shirt. A black pants, and little adidas sneakers. When I was done, I sang softly to him.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear, I knew that only you and I were standing here." Jason laughs.

I walked with him to Beck.

"We didn't have a stroller yet, so we're just going to hold him?" I asked when I sat down on the bed.

"Yeah." I gave Jason to Beck, and put on my clothes, and listened to Beck.

"Well, mommy put you very nice clothes on. You know who bought them?" He asked Jason, but of course, he didn't answer.

"Good Boy. Daddy did!" I laugh.

"Come on Jason, we're going to eat some breakfast, while daddy put on some clothes." I said as I picked up Jason, and walked with him downstairs.

Beck POV;

What Tori didn't now, was that I bought the same clothes for me, as I bought for Jason. I walked to my closet, and put on the same clothes, as Jason has. Then I walked downstairs, and looked at Tori, who was giving breastfeeding to Jason. I walked to them, and Tori looked up.

"H-Hi." Tori said while blushing.

"Hey." I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a muffin, and sat down next to Tori.

"Where did you get that clothes?" She asked.

"In the mall" I said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Okay" She giggled.

"We should go to school, you already eat?" She nodded.

"Are you coming?" She pull Jason away from her breast, and put on her bra and shirt, and stand up.

"Yeah" We walked to the door, and then I grabbed Jason's jacket, and Tori helped me to put it on. Then I grabbed Tori's jacket, and put it on. They walked to the car. I grabbed my own jacket. I locket the door, and stepped in the car. We drove to school.

School – Tori POV –

I walked with Beck and Jason to the door, and before be walked in, I feel Beck's arm snake around me.

As Beck opened the door, we walked in. Everyone was staring at us, and at Jason. I ignore the looks, and walked to my friends.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said while hugging me.

"Cat!" She stopped, and looked at Jason, who she was just crushing.

"Sorry…" I smiled.

"Why are you two at school?" Jade asked.

"We just wanted to see you all. We stay an hour." There walked on a few guys. We heard them whispering.

"She's a slut" – "Yeah" I got tears in my eyes.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!" Jade shouted at them.

"Uh.. Jade. So-Sorry" They run away.

"I think we better should go home." Beck said.

" Yeah. We ask if we can come to you guys to. See you later." Danny said.

"Bye" Beck said.

We turned around, but I bumped into someone. I fell on the ground. Luckily Cat picked Jason up, so he couldn't fall. I looked at the person who I bumped into. André. Is he mad at me?

"Ugh…" I breathed out.

"Sorry" André said. Then he stand up, and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Jade asked.

"I don't now" I lied.

"Here, let me help you" Danny said, as he helped me up.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed Beck's arm.

"We go home now, we see you guys later" Beck said, and Cat handed me Jason.

"Okay, bye" We walked away, and drove home.

Cat POV;

"You know, we could skip today, and just go to Beck&Tori?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Robbie said, and I just nodded.

We walked to Danny's car, and drove to Tori and Beck.

I rang the doorbell. Beck opened.

"Hi Beck!" I gave him a hug.

"Hey you guys!" We walked in, and sat on the couch.

"Where is Tori?" I asked Beck.

"Upstairs" He answered, as he sat a plate full of red velvet cupcakes down.

"Why?" I asked while grabbing one of them.

"She's giving Jason breastfeeding, and then putting him in bed." I took a bit of my cupcake.

"Kay-Kay!" Then the doorbell rang.

"Wait a sec" Beck said while opening the door. André stood there.

"Beck, I need to talk to Tori." He began.

"Okay, she's upstairs, but she's-" He was cut off by André.

"Okay" He wanted to walk upstairs, but Beck walked after him.

"André! Wait" André turned to face Beck.

"What?" André said.

"She's giving Jason breastfeeding, ya know, private?" Jade said.

"I don't mind!" He shouted back, but I rushed upstairs with Jade.

"André, wait till she's done, Kay?" Jade tried again.

"Okay!' Then he walked downstairs.

'Come on' Jade said, but then the door opened behind us.

Tori was standing there. Black skinny jeans on. Vans, and a tank top.

'What's happening?' She asked.

'Nothing!' Jade and I said at the same time.

'Okay…?' She said.

We walked downstairs, but when Tori saw André, she froze.

Slowly she walked to Beck. Not looking at André. Sitting down.

Beck's arm slid around her waist.

'Hey babe' He said,

'Hi' She replied.

'Uhm…Tori?' André said, and Tori looked at him.

'Can we talk?' Tori nodded.

'Come to the kitchen' Tori said, and they walked to the kitchen.

After some minutes, we heard them screaming at each other.

'You told me you was over me!' Tori shouted.

'I know, but You and Beck seeing making out… It's just too much'

We all knew André was in love with Tori, but not that he saw them making out.

'I know…and I'm sorry for that. But I don't love you André' Tori said with a softer voice.

'You know you do Tor' André tried.

'I don't!' Tori said now harder.

'Tor, you don't have to denied it' That's when André kissed her.

Tori quickly pulled away, and pushed André away.

'What the hell were you doing!' Then André grabbed a knife.

'Say that again?' Tori's face was pale.

'I..I…didn't…I..' Tori stuttered.

'Say it again!' André commanded.

'I…don't…love…you' Tori said closing her eyes.

André then let the knife drop, pushed Tori to the ground, and walked out the house, slamming the door behind him.

Tori was looking at the door. Tears rolling of her face.

She slowly stood up, bending her head down, walking to the window.

I walked to Tori and hugged her, she immediately cried harder on my shoulder, and the others walked to us.

After some minutes, Tori was calmed down, and we sat down on the couch. We talked about what happened, but Tori wanted to talk about something happier, so we talked about Christmas.

'What about everyone come here, we eat, then you all sleep over?' Beck said, and it was a good idea.

'Yay' I squealed.

'Good, how many days?' He asked.

'One week' Tori said with a smile.

'Well, I'm going to bed, it's late' Tori said.

We all said our goodbye's and left.

~ Beck POV ~

I was holding Tori from the back, and we waved to the others. When they were gone Tori turned to me, and kissed me. I kissed her back.

Tori began deepening the kiss, and bumped her tongue to my bottom lip. I gladly opened, and out tongues fought for dominance. Mine won.

Tori was now unbuttoning my shirt, and her legs were around my waist.

I walked to our bedroom, and laid her down, me on top of her.

- You know what happened –

~ One day before Christmas ~

No! I couldn't be pregnant again. We were just nineteen.

Well, one year older than when Jason was born.

I could do this. With or Without Beck. I can do this.

Of course he didn't want this, so I prepared myself to leave.

I was going to tell him now. Then leave with Jason.

I slowly walked down. Looking at Beck. He was watching football.

I walked to him, sat down, but he didn't looked away from the TV.

'Beck?' I asked.

'Let me watch' He shouted.

'Listen to me please?' I tried again.

'When the game is done' He said, and I turned a little mad.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I just spit it out.

'I'm pregnant'

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

You can let me know if you want the new baby to be a boy or girl.

And a name.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. ;P

~XxX~

Beri in.

Bade out.

~XxX~


End file.
